


Seligkeit

by hugcollector



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Ace!Scripps, Asexual Character, General Softness!, Happy Ending, Hugging, Love Confession, M/M, People being soft, Piano Duets, Posner has the happiness he deserves, They're figuring out their feelings, University Years, it's short and it's messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugcollector/pseuds/hugcollector
Summary: Scripps figures out how he feels, with the help of a Schubert piece and the person he cares for most in the world.Takes place on a warm afternoon with warmer hearts.





	Seligkeit

It's in the small moments and it feels just right.  
  
During a period of tapping a veritable march with his pencil on his notebook, unable to concentrate on either the lecture or constant texts from Dakin regarding his latest conquests, Scripps finds himself thinking about a small golden figure he used to watch from across a room some years ago.  
  
  
Small golden figure. He writes it down and underlines golden. Connotations may include: radiance, light, a sense of class, precious. He curses his penchant for sentimentality.  
  
  
  
He really was falling.  
  
  
  
Scripps hasn't been long romantic, wasn't even sure if he was interested in anything of the sort - he'd recently come to realise that celibacy was a convenient excuse for the utter lack of feelings he'd had in that sense.  
  
  
At first he worried some part of his brain was broken, or that years of listening to Stu prattle on he'd become desensitised, but had an epiphany one day at a matin - kneeling with his head resting on his arm, curled against the world.  
  
He had made his way through the prayers, lines comforting in their familiarity, and had a sudden thought regarding the Virgin Mary. Rather than being condemned for her title, it was seen as a pure and good thing - revered even. So how could a lack of attraction in that sense be wrong? Surely no one could find fault in that. He couldn't put a word to it, didn't know if there even was a word, but there was something comforting in realising the fact that it was okay to feel like this - or not feel as the case may be.  
  
  
Right now, he felt something different. A deep-set wish for emotional connection. To be understood. More of a soulmate than a friend.  
  
  
Today he catches David after lectures, smiles as always and they begin their walk to Donald's apartment to write up essays and practice songs (but mostly the latter), relishing in the unexpected warm breeze.  
  
They walk without rush, and every time they come to a junction Donald gives a lighthearted order to  "Cross!" , somewhat wary of traffic since the accident. Pos doesn't mention it.  
  
  
It's mid-June, and a small gathering of white, fluffy clouds are taking it upon themself to uphold the British tradition of never having a completely sunny day. This bothers no-one, and a buzz is in the air, enthusiasm for life kindled by the sun's light.  
  
  
  
"I really mean it Scrippsy, it's set in stone - this week is the week I get over Stuart Dakin."  
  
Pos is pouting, though the amusement is clear in his eyes. Scripps laughs and feigns shock horror.  
  
  
"Well! Miracles do happen! It's only taken you what, half a century?"  
  
Scripps is rebuked with a playful shove.  
  
  
"Oh stop. I can't help it if I was so blinded that I didn't see the Prince had always been a frog with delusions of grandeur."  
  
  
Donald snorts at this, he never thought he'd have the mental image of Stuart Dakin as an amphibian. Posner catches his amusement and bursts into a grin, unable to restrain from laughing at his own joke.  
  
  
The breeze is sweeping his hair into little curls and the sun adds gentle golden highlights, making him seem as if he's glowing. Scripps smiles sincerely, he didn't need the day's light to see that - Posner has been genuinely happy recently, and it shows from the sparkle of newfound inspiration in his eyes to the way his lips quirk at the edges when dispensing the witty quips he's become so used to, that he missed so much before.

  
  
  
  
They are eventually settled at the piano, bags and jackets cast off in the corner. Scripps cracks open the window to let in the breeze, watching stacks of sheet music carefully to avoid any mass migration to the floor.  
  
Posner takes a page from the top, a recent find that Scripps wanted to surprise him with.  
  
"It's Schubert - quite a simple one, but it has its artistic merit and a melancholy whimsy you might appreciate," Donald teases, spreading his fingers over the keys in preparation. David smiles and reads over the lyrics, muttering that he doesn't understand German and isn't quite sure how to pronounce most of this. Scripps plays the introductory bars, a pleasant mix with a mild waltz tempo letting the melody softly float around the room, birds outside providing impromptu accompaniment.  
  
  
"It's lovely, I- wait a minute, " David falters for a second, re-reading a line or two towards the end.  
  
  
Scripps smiles up at him, stretching lightly clammy palms over his knees to combat the brisk march his heart is playing in his chest.  
  
  
  
"Does that bring back memories, by any chance?"  
  
  
  
David nods, a small and reverent movement.  
  
  
"The subject of the song's name is... Laura?" he breathes a choked laugh. "That does ring a bell... Fred."  
  
  
Posner faces him now, placing the sheet back on the piano - the memory of that simpler time letting his eyes well up a little. The thought lingers between the two of them, develops into an understanding and the air is suddenly heavy with things unsaid.  
  
  
"Pos, every time we acted that scene..." Scripps begins, clearing his throat nervously. Words would fail him at the most convenient of times.  
"I felt... I felt this warmth, like coming home after a long time. And I felt safe, and it was all because of you."  
  
He looks away, confidence retreating.  
  
  
"Don..."  
  
  
David has a hand on either side of his face, cupping his cheeks growing steadily more flushed, and it's that reassuring touch he misses every moment it's away. He looks up into blue eyes, deciding it's now or never.  
  
  
  
"This song, Seligkeit... it means bliss, and that is the only way I can describe how I feel when I am with you."  
  
  
  
Pos melts into a sad smile, and surges forward to embrace him. Its gentle and it's everything Scripps has ever wanted.  
  
  
  
David raises his head on Don's shoulder, hands curling into the soft cotton of his shirt, and whispers into his ear.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for coming back to me."  
  
  
Scripps closes his eyes and leans into the touch, feeling safe, feeling held and feeling loved.  
  
  
Bliss.  
  
  
It's in the small moments and it feels just right.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Any comments are much appreciated, have a lovely day!


End file.
